Obito Uchiha
Obito Ushiha Race : human , Rojo Birthday : july 4 , Age : 6 - 16 Gender :Male Height :101 cm Weight 61 kg (98 lbs.) Blood Type : B Professional Status :Single Home town : Yasha Island Go by’s: Clever Hunter Demon Boy Spy kid younger Valentime Courageous One •Personality Obito was constantly late, which more often than not, was due to the good deeds he had stopped to do, which usually had to do with aiding the animals. Having made it a point in his life to do so, he noted that he knew all the animals on his island, He always made an stop once on his way to his abadden tribe to help an animal that may need help or injured and even go rake the leaves from under the great tree where he ment Rex. Obito has an amazing heart to others, heard working and determinded young boy with great abilitys. Character Obito's parents disappeared during an expedition when Obito was a child, Obito still wanted to follow in the family tradition and become an amazing Hunter. Obito possessed a strong sense of character, thanks to a proper upbringing. Life was pleasant and relatively uneventful until one fateful day, when Obito was was chase and nearly killed till Rex saved him. Through recovery Rex tought Obito how to fight and understanding many diverse techniques Depressed and filled with grief, After his master leaving telling him that he must become stronger to protect the things he care about Obito set out on his own journey to find his master and • defeat him. As a Child After being nearly dying and having his tribe burn down Obito Under went training with Kreed. having less to do with the desire for recognition, and more to do with wanting the strength to protect his home and the people close to him. As noted by Kreed, Obito possessed the Will of an Valentime, likening him to Rex Valentime in this aspect. Obito's determination and drive strongly impacts the lives of those around him, even his enemies have been affected by his empathy. Both Rex and Saber referred to Obito's amazing charisma as a "unique power". Combat Obito has always been at least passable in taijutsu, ever since the His training with Rex where he received a B. Throughout Part I, his taijutsu slowly improved, where it was first showcased in his battle with Rex in the Training preliminaries where he was able to hold his own and avoid multiple slash attacks from Rex's Ki swords and without the aid of his Alchemey. A testament to his skill with taijutsu was shown when Obito was fighting against Kreed's "Open-Palm" technique in his final Training test, where he got into striking distance using only hand-to-hand combat. Combat Obito has become more familir with fighting. After the time skip, Obito's taijutsu improved greatly under the tutelage of tenzen where he could hold his own in hand-to-hand against several Fighters skilled in taijutsu and disarm adept kenjutsu users such as Orchimaru. Throughout the series, Obito's taijutsu continually improved, eventually learning Rexs fighting style from watching film with kreed and training. Using his jinjeriki Mode, he was able to match sabers strength twice in taijutsu, the first time sending it flying back with a roundhouse kick and the second time disarming him from his Exalebur and sending it crashing into a boulder with a single kick. After deducing the weakness of the Third General Bass, he was able to use his sensory and Fire style skills to outmanoeuvre the former and turn his own attack against him. While in Jenjeriki mode, he was also able to block several of Saber's immensely strong punches despite being intercepted several times. after fighting third bass he goes after rex valentime he almost defeat rex later obito goes to the toranment after fighting the god of his island he masters his jineki odino sora and kantana start trainig for the torment Powers & abilitys Swordsman: Obito is skilled at swordsmanship, capable of utilizing his size to effectively counter and outmaneuver his opponents. His skill in swordsmanship is evident in the fact that he is the youngest DW (other than sora); he is therefore one of the youngest Warriors to gain the title of an DW. His skill in swordsmanship is great enough that he rarely uses even his Shikai in battle, of which he has shown great proficiency with. Instead, he relies on Hyōrinmaru's sealed form, only using its Shikai or Bankai when things get tough.Immense Mana Power: Obito's Mana power has the same effect as his Zanpakutō, as it is an elemental representative of ice. His Mana energy is said to be very large and "cold". Even before he became a DW, his Mana was immense dued to his Roju(Odin) and uncontrollable, like Rex, and caused people around him to freeze, namely his Parents, who lived with him at the time. This cold mana power of his reflects his attitude as well. He is also the youngest DW to ever achieve control over his Roju. He even had visions of Hyōrinmaru's spirit before he attained it with Jenta. '''He is able to hide his presence well; on several occasions he manages to surprise '''Nova and Neveah with his sudden appearances, which leads them to complain about him "sneaking up" on them. His energyline is white. Obito's spirit Hyōrinmaru Hyōrinmaru is the strongest ice-element Sprit in DW's. The power he expels is so overwhelming, in U'topiya, his mere release affects the weather within the immediate vicinity, creating a thunderstorm or a blizzard. He has stated his power is so vast, only a truly powerful Wielder can wield him. He easily broke through Jenta's Kidō spell with his mana power. Hyōrinmaru can move at tremendous speeds. He is able to surprise Mifune, an expert user of Shunpo, with his speed. Ice Manipulation: As the strongest ice-type spirit, he has the power to control any/all ice and water. His control is so great, Hyōrinmaru can freeze anything he comes in contact with and can instantly perform any of his ice techniques. His slashes generate an immense amount of Mana power, which, overflowing from the tip of the blade, creates a flow of ice shaped like a Chinese dragon. Flying towards opponents, the dragon instantly freezes anything it touches. Hyōrinmaru can create multiple ice dragons to attack an opponent from various angles. In his Ice dragon state, he can fire a beam of ice from his mouth, which is powerful enough to temporarily freeze''' Ken's flames. ODIN Much is unknown about Odin besides that the being lived over 1,000,000,000,000 years traveling to universe to universe Consuming the universe its mana. The demon became sealed in side Hiroshiruma (the great sage lord) doomed to slumber in his bloodline. As a Grand Beast Lord, Odin possesses a legandry massive supply of mana and can perform the a Grand Atomic Beast Cannon, as well as fire them in rapid succession at a target. It was shown that even when Obito took most of the mana from Odin, the Dragon was able to create a 'Black Hole '''equalling the size and power of that of '''Rex plentary moon technique '. Odin can also create destructive shockwaves that are strong enough to knock back any sized beasts back at once along with creating massive earthquakes. Odin also has the ability to sense Diverse Bloodstrem,simmler to Gardens using it to find Obito's inner hatred before Obito inherited the ability himself after taking control of its mana. In the series, it was shown to be able to generate twisters and breathe fire. Odin is also very cunning, and unlike Obito, it can formulate strategies in the midst of battle. Alot is still unknown about odins powers. Shikubani Obito The '''Mana Mode '''is a form that Obito gained after he separated and sealed Odin from its Mana. In this form, Obito exhibits exceptional speed and strength. Like his predecessor, Sora Fair and '''Rex Valentime, Obito also gains Odin's ability to sense Diverse Bloodlines, something that not even the Gardiens can do. Obito can even use his mana to create extra arms that he can use for greater range of attacks as well as giving him greater dexterity and manoeuvrability to his fighting style without the use of shadow clones. The power of his techniques become so great that unless they already have some inherent durability, like the Sentena's Nanobots has a hardtime regenerating. Obito eventually gained Odin's cooperation and further access to its full power, becoming one of the rare individuals, Riju or otherwise, to succeed having complete control over the Odin's power. When they meld their mana together, obito is able to enter Shikubani as he gains access to a new mana shroud as well as the ability to create a Demonic-cloak and showing feats of tremendous speed and power. He can release a powerful shock-wave that is strong enough to knock back five fully transformed Demonic beasts at once and creating earthquakes. He is also able to use the Black hole himself. His skill with the Black hole is high enough that he could aim it perfectly at the bottom of the combined Arua Gran Cannon X'horn controlled Alchemy circle made to send both flying into the air and explode. Category:After training